Problem: ${4842 \div 93 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
${9}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }93\text{ go into }{484}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${484}\div93={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{19}$ $\text{How many times does }93\text{ go into }{192}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${6}$ ${192}\div93={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{6}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${6}$ $\text{Since } 6 \text{ is less than } 93 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {4842 \div 93 = 52 \text{ R } 6} $